


Bisexual Banter

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, bisexual Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Married Harry and Ginny have engage in their usual playful banter while baby James is sleeping.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bisexual Banter

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter fic, be kind ♥️

It was no secret that Harry and Ginny Potter’s marriage was one full of playful banter, that’s what happens when two people as sarcastic and competitive as can be, decide to get married. Harry was, not for the first time, arguing with his wife about who was the more stubborn partner. Ginny hated to admit it, but her husband was making excellent points. 

“ _ You’re _ the one who decided to play professional quidditch while pregnant, after your mum, and Ron, _ and  _ Hermione told you not to.” Harry reminds her, getting a pointed look in return

Ginny rolls her eyes before responding “In my defense, Potter, James wasn’t even confirmed by a doctor yet.”

“Sure Gin, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Mind you James turned out  _ perfect.”  _

“I wouldn’t say perfect, that child never sleeps.”

“And I wonder who he gets that from?”

“You’re right, he’s just like his old man.”

“Are you, Harry James Potter, admitting defeat, interesting…”

“Just this once, dear. Don’t get used to it.”

“Alright then, I won’t.”

“I should let you win arguments more often, if you’re going to be this calm.”

“Merlin Harry, sometimes I just wish-“

“What Mrs Potter, are you trying to rid of me?”

“Of course not, I love you, so much.”

“Then what is it ,Gin?”’

“If I had married a woman, I needn’t get into such arguments. Women are far surperior communicators, you know?”

“I could get a lovely man  _ tomorrow,  _ love.”

“Harry James Potter, you think I haven’t thought of being a lesbian, when I was on the Harpies, there were witches lining up to flirt with me.”

“Ginny Dear, are you forgetting I’m the Chosen one, I get hit on by handsome men every day, they love status.”

“Shut it, I have more game than you on both accounts. You just let your name do the talking, lucky for you, I am the original Harry Potter worshipper.”

“You are???? I had no idea.”

“Blimey Harry, you really are a piece of work.” 

“But you love me anyway.” 

“I do, even if sometimes I wish I’d married a lovely low maintenance garden witch.” She says, kissing Harry on the cheek.

“Garden witch, that’s your preference?” 

“And what’s yours, Hufflepuff heroes?”

“Ginny that’s hardly-“

“Oh please, even I know you fancied Cedric, May god rest his soul.”

“Damn. You’re good.”

“I love you too, you predictable man.”

“I didn’t say I lo-“

“But you thought it, I know your heart eyes exceptionally well.”

“You do, and I wouldn’t trade you for any man, you’re better than them all, even blessed Cedric.” Harry says with a wink before kissing her.

“I suppose I don’t fancy garden witches,  _ too  _ much, Potter.”

“Good, because I think James would miss you too much.”

“We did good with him, didn’t we?” Ginny muses, kissing her husband’s cheek

“Good, Ginny, we bloody crushed it.”

As if on cue, James starts to fuss “Mama! Mama!” until Ginny picks him up.

Ginny smiles, bouncing the little boy on her hip. “Jamesy, sweet boy, why are you so fussy, huh?” She says kissing his forehead and carrying him to the living room where Harry sits, beaming at the little boy.

“Oh no, somebody’s grumpy. What’s the matter little guy?”

“He’s fine, dear. He just wants some attention.”

“He’s getting so big, I can’t believe it.”

“Me neither, 18 months, I feel like we just brought him home yesterday.”

“Just so you know, if you’d married a garden witch, your son wouldn’t be anywhere near this handsome.”

“Come off it you, there’s no need to be this arrogant in front of James, what will that teach him?”

“It’s part of the irresistible Potter Charm, which worked delightfully easy on you dear, if I remember correctly.”

“That’s because I was fixated on you the moment I saw you.”

Harry smirks “Gross.”

“Jamesy, tell Daddy he’s being ridiculous.” Ginny coos, kissing the little boy’s forehead.

“Gin, that’s not fair he’s a mummy’s boy, he’ll always side with you.”’

“Maybe his brother will like you better?”’ Ginny says sweetly, eager to see Harry’s reaction 

“James doesn’t have a-“ 

“Not yet he doesn’t.”

“Ginny are you, because if you are that’s brilliant but if you’re faking to win this argument, I swear.”

“I’m not- I found out this morning. Used the reveal spell and everything. I’m pregnant, and it’s a boy.”

“This is amazing, I can’t believe it.”

“Isn’t it though, I’m very excited.”

“I hope James doesn’t mind sharing his mum, or we’re going to have a problem.”

“What do you think Jamesy, are you excited to have a baby brother?” Ginny asks the toddler, beaming at him. 

“Baby?” James squeals, and his parents are bursting with joy.

“You’re such a smart little boy, aren’t you James Sirius, yes you are.” Ginny coos, peppering her sweet boys face in kisses

“Ginny, can I have him? You’re hogging him again.

“I am not!” Ginny says, a bit over dramatically in efforts to keep her son’s attention 

“James, don’t you want to come play with Daddy?” Harry says playfully scooping little James up in his arms, throwing him up in the air and catching him, causing the little boy to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Okay now that’s adorable, I could watch him play with you for hours on end.”

“I bet you’re feeling really good about ending up with me now, aren’t you, Gin. No garden witch could complete with me and my adorable parenting skills.

Ginny smiles, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder, looking at the big smile on her sweet child’s face.

“You’re right, they couldn’t, never in a million years, Potter.I absolutely adore watching you with James. It’s my weakness.” 

“Is Ginny Weasley Potter admitting defeat? Well I never.” Harry says with a smirk.

Ginny snuggles closer to him “Yeah, Maybe I am.”

Maybe they’d always be experts at petty banter, maybe not. But one thing both Ginny and Harry knew for certain was that would always be completely and certifiably obsessed with each other.


End file.
